A Place You Belong
by aerithbuster12
Summary: Rin is a rich girl who was born in Japan but lived in America. Now that her mother's dead, she goes to Japan for a year like her mother wished and goes back to America just like that without a slight change but that was the plan. What Rin didn't expected that she will experience new things in this new country and gets involve with a troublemaker guy and a smart wide-eyed boy.


**CHAPTER ONE-**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN the Vocaloid...**

 **Please excuse the errors and mistake of this chapter. English is not my first Language.**

 **RIN'S POV**

" _I'm going to Japan."_

Japan was a country that my mom loved; that was also the place I was born but I didn't get to live there because when I was still a baby, my parents moved to the North-eastern of America in New York due to job reasons.

Mom wasn't too happy when she moved to America since she didn't want to move in the first place but she didn't want to be separated with Dad so she did. Mom told me so many things about Japan and even told me that when she was still in high school, she loved going to the cultural festival and even joined in a club called the 'Astronomy club' but what made my interest spark was the Sakura tree that she loved sitting underneath when she was a child.

Japanese isn't my first language even thought it was my nationality, it was only second. English was my first since I was living in America. Mom was the one who taught me how to speak Japanese and was the one who taught me all kinds of interesting things involving all about Japan.

"Fine if that's what you want." My father said not a single emotion lingered on his face instead a cold and emotionless one. He walked away and slammed the door of my room shut.

I exhaled in and out before letting myself fall on my bed. I was unknowingly exhausted, I think it was all the courage I stored up for the past few days to tell father that I wanted to move to Japan and I was glad that I did but I unknowingly wonder..

Was this a good choice to do?

Even so, there's no turning back now. I can't waste all the effort I'd done and besides I already told father.

Speaking of father, I just hope he wasn't too mad or disappointed about my decision.

(…)

Me and my butler, Lui already arrived at Japan just an hour ago and we wore still currently at the airport waiting for my Auntie that was absolutely late. I was getting impatient and Lui seems to notice it since I was biting my thumb to hide my annoyance.

What's taking her so long?!

Seriously, it will only be an amount of time till I yell 'Screw this!' and marched my way out this airport because my patience is almost running out. I stopped biting my thumb and leaned at the wall, maybe this is a sign that it wasn't a good idea to go here in the first place and it was a mistake.

"There she is, Miss Kagane." Lui pointed at a woman who was waving at us and I sighed in relief knowing that she was finally here.

Auntie walked towards me and gave me a tight hug and I responded with a light and awkward pat. I was the first who pulled away from the hug before bringing up a wave 'Hi'."It's nice to see you again." I greeted with a kind bow.

"Long time no see, Rinny!" She exclaimed and I cringed by the old Nick name she stated. It was a long time someone said that name it kind of felt weird hearing it again, almost like I didn't expected to hear it again.

"Shall we go?" I asked and she hummed in response. Finally! My feet was yearning to walk away from this place, I'm slightly excited what Japan will be like and I wonder if I should speak Japanese since I'll be here for quite a long time? I guess if it's necessary or if by any chance I'll be talking to some person who doesn't know English which I'll probably will.

* * *

"How is Yuki and Oliver?" I asked Auntie whose attention was at the road. We wore at the car and were just heading to our house.

Yuki and Oliver are my young cousins and I get to see them during vacation. Yuki is nine years old while Oliver is twelve; those two are biological siblings and are very close not like other siblings. Oliver has this bandage on his other eye which was infected and he had to wear a bandage till it gets better.

"Oh, their fine; still close as usual." She responded."By the way; how long are you staying here in Japan?"

"One year."

12 months, I'll be staying at a country that I have yet to known for 12 months. Well this is new for me; I'll be experience new things in country which was surprising for me. I've never like experiencing new stuff for either it was too troublesome or I just wanted to spend my time in my bed sleeping or both.

" _You'll be staying at Japan for a year, that's it."_

I don't know if father is still angry or finally accepted my decision since his voice was so unpredictable and emotionless when he said those words.

"Rin! You're finally here!"

"We've been waiting for you for centuries!"

Yuki hugged me and I tenderly patted her head, Oliver threw me a warm Welcome smile and I responded with a nod."Nice to see you two again."

Auntie came in and dismissively waved at the two children."You two should leave your cousin alone for a while; she's tired." Olivr and Yuki frowned but still nodded and headed upstairs.

I sat at the couch while Lui brought my bags at my room, the house was normal; it was just like any house. It was comfortable, I was glad that I won't be living in a hotel since whenever I go one I always feel uncomfortable. "Oh Rinny, in about a week you'll be going in Akademai High."

I groan with pure laziness."So sudden? Can it be 3 weeks?" Auntie nodded in disapproval which made me slump in the couch even further.

Great…One week resting is not enough for me to be honest but Auntie already made out her mind so I guess I have no choice.

 _ **One week has past**_ and right now I'm wearing my uniform which was totally different in America where you can wear whatever clothes you want. My uniform was no difference to a sailor outfit. I sighed, I guess I'll have to get used speaking in Japanese.

"Rin you ready for school!?"

With that, I stood up and grabbed my bag."I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled back and quickly pinned the white hairclips in my bangs not caring if it was placed randomly and hurriedly went downstairs.

I waved goodbye to Auntie before storming outside in the car where Lui was waiting patiently."Okay, let's go Lui." I said and he started the car.

It didn't take long till we finally arrived to the school. We wore in front of a large which was the entrance to the school. I grabbed my bag and said good bye to Lui before going in the large gate.

I went inside the building and was roaming around and before I knew it I was completely lost. Great.. Now I need to ask people on where on earth is my classroom which was totally not me since I don't really like talking to strangers especially if I'm the one who started the talk.

I sighed as I walk to 2 strangers who were talking to each other. I was about ask and-

"Kagane-san? Is that you?" I stopped and turned my head to find a classmate of mine from America. It was Kaito Shion, he was tall and had very dark blue hair and blue eyes and always wore this light blue scarf. To be honest if Shion was in a crowd he will stand out from everyone.

"What a coincidence! You're in Japan too? Wait..Can you understand me?" I nodded in response. Of course I could understand, I wouldn't go in Japan if I don't know the language they speak.

Oh I forgot about class! This is my chance..

"Hey Shion, Do you know where class 1-C is located?" I asked while feeling a bit strange talking to a language I'm not used to but I'll get over by this feeling sooner or later.

"Ah, I know and guess what." He suddenly grinned at me showing off his perfect white teeth.

"What?" I stared at him with a slight of confusion.

"We're Classmates!"

Oh Wow.

* * *

Haha..ha..

I'm mentally laughing not because I'm feeling jolly or funny so I can forget my extreme nervousness. This is one of the reasons why I despise transferring from another school because People will look at you strangely like you were just new found species.

"This is Rin Kagane, she lives in America but she is pure Japanese so I expect all of you to be nice to her, okay?" No one bothered to answer. Rude. Who am I kidding? I'll obviously do the same if I were in their shoes.

My teacher this year turned to me and pointed at a seat beside a boy whose face I can't see since his face was buried in his arms. I nodded and headed my way there while purposely avoided Shion's attempt on getting my attention which obviously didn't work.

The seat I was assigned to was near a window which actually made me glad since this is the kind of seat that I'm used to since I love staring outside whenever I get bored on what the teacher was teaching. I was also quiet glad that my seatmate was quiet and had no intention on befriending me, heck, the guy probably didn't notice me since he was so busy in his dreamland. I'm surprised that the teacher still didn't see him.

"Rinto Kamine! Wake up this instant!"

I spoke too soon.

So this guy was name Rinto? Geez, his name is so similar to mine.

This guy Rinto groaned and tried his best to raise his head. He had blond hair and messy bangs which was clipped down by two black hairclips and his eye was colour Ocean blue.

His name wasn't just similar to mine but also his face! His like the boy version of me.

"Mr Kamine, do you mind explaining why you're sleeping in class?"

Despite the teacher's mad not to mention scary, Rinto still managed to yawn like the teacher wasn't glaring at him. "I was sleepy." He simply answered.

Nice excuse.

Heh, I love sarcasm.

Rinto obviously didn't care about getting detention or getting scolded since his face was carved into a stoic one, he reached a hand out to the teacher like he was asking for something."Just give me the detention slip." He flatly said.

Well he knows his place.

* * *

"This is the Astronomy club's room." Kaito said as he let me see the room's section, it was a bit far from my homeroom class but I didn't mind it much.

I was very surprised when my teacher told me that my guide was Kaito which was quiet pitiful because he couldn't stop talking about his favourite which was 'Ice cream'. I wouldn't be surprise if he gets diabetes from eating too much sweet or having a cough.

"If you need me, I'll be at the cooking club!" He said before running off.

Stupid, how can I call you if you didn't tell me where the cooking club is?

I sighed not wanting to think about it before looking at the door. I narrowed my eyes remembering that this was the club that my mom used to be in. I wonder what I will say to the people inside. Well that indeed made me nervous but not the time to be nervous since you're already here.

With a brave yet at the same time nervous sigh, I twisted the doorknob open and my face was consumed by sudden daylight which made realize that the window was wide open. I soon noticed that no one was inside accept one person. It was boy.

I didn't quiet see his face that much since he was staring at a opened and tinted window till he turned around and we made a sudden and silent eye contact.

This person had blond and sunshine hair that shone at the sunlight and his skin was porcelain white but what made me amaze by his beauty was his very large and wide yet odd eyes, it was the most glistening pair of eyes that I have ever seen. I pressed my lips back together and first broke the eye contact.

"Umm..Are you a member here?"Idiot, of course he's a member! He wouldn't be here if he wasn't a member.

"Yeah, I just applied to here." He flashed me a bright smile and gave a well-mannered and polite bow."I'm Len Kagamine, nice to meet you." He introduced.

I just stupidly scratched my head since it was the only thing that I could think do. "Mmh, I'm Rin." I mumbled.

Back to the club."Umm..You're the only member here?" I asked and I was surprised when he nodded in response.

"This club was about to disband till I joined in." Oh, so this club isn't that known much which made me slightly sad since this was very important part of my mom but at least it wasn't disbanded. I guess Astronomy isn't like much to this school.

"What happened to all the members here?" I asked.

Len grabbed his chin."Some members graduated while others transferred to other schools." He answered.

 _Knock, Knock,_ the sound of the sudden knock made turned my head. The door slipped open revealing one person which I immediately recognized without a single doubt.

"Yo Len! You here?"

Black hair clips. Blue eyes. Blond hair. It was none-other than Rinto.

Wait, wasn't he supposed to be in detention?

 **END-CHAPTER ONE**

 **Fun fact bout' this new fanfic I made! It's inspired by an anime which wasn't that popular(I still love it thought)**

 **Can you guess what anime? If one of you readers guess it then I will put a preview in each chapter;)**

 **BTW I hope you like this chapter! Cya!**


End file.
